Talk:Socialistic Empire
Silentism From: The Supreme Commissar of the Socialistic Empire - Silent of RSFSR To: The founding member of Mutually Assured Defense - Cirrus of Malla Message Title: -SE- Warning Message: Dear Sir, on 14th November 2007, at 05:29 you have violated the Socialistic Empire Wiki Page and removed from it the contents regarding the -SE- Ideology of "Silentism" a.k.a. Leftist Pluralism, and have taken the liberty of making a separate Wiki Page to which you copied those contents and filed it under the CN Wiki Category of "Religion". I am informing you that you have: *Violated the -SE- Wiki Page and removed an important part of its content. *Taken the liberty of creating a separate Article regarding -SE- without Official Approval of the -SE- *Wrongly filed the created Article as "Religion", therefor creating misinformation regarding the structure of -SE- and violating the copyrights of the author of "Silentism" - Subcomandante Marcos, Intelligence Commissar of the Socialistic Empire, who specifically denies "Silentism" being either a Personality Cult or Religion. While these actions are not that of sabotage or hooliganism, I am giving you this warning for future reference. Also: while I am going to restore the content regarding "Silentism" in the official -SE- Wiki Page, I am also informing you that the Socialistic Empire presents its claim over the separate Wiki Page that you have created in regards to the official -SE- Ideology. The page will be transferred to personal supervision of Subcomandante Marcos, as the author of 'Silentism'. If you oppose our claim, please state so and we will open discussions in regards to the matter. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day. -SE- SupCom Silent :I am getting ready to begin a substantial wiki project organizing ideological pages (including religions, left/right issues, and other in-character philosophies such as NPO’s Francoism), and am using the religion tag as a temporary placeholder to help me organize until more suitable categories can be created. I will be happy to wait until figuring the remaining details out before doing anything w/ Silentism, but once that project is in full swing it will be objectively inappropriate to leave the primary Silentism page within the -SE- article, as Silentism the philosophy is different than -SE- the political/military organization, and all other similar philosophies will be thus separated. At that point a separate page for Silentism will have to be maintained, and naturally it will be far simpler to maintain one than to have two competing pages. It will be possible to make the separate page a stub and point people to the larger -SE- article, which is fine by me. I certainly have no intention of altering any actual content. :Additionally, please note the rules of the wiki, which state unequivocally all contributions to Cyber Nations Wiki may be edited, altered, or removed by other contributors, and are released under the GNU Free Doc License. If you do not want your writing to be edited mercilessly, then don't submit it here. You do not own any contributions or articles, and anyone may edit any unprotected page. This is noted directly below the editing field of every article and is a condition upon which you agreed when creating your page. From an IC standpoint, this is similar to an international agreement to which you have affixed your signature by default upon taking part. :I will be happy to work with you to ensure Silentism is properly displayed and categorized, but the opportunities to display info regarding Silentism on the wiki are about to expand, and it will be your loss if you fail to take part. In any event, if you seek absolute control over your articles then the official CN wiki is not the place for you, and you may want to consider an alternate system adapted specifically for your own needs. Earth's China maintains its own internet; you may want to do the same. :''Note: My position in MAD is immaterial to the wiki. If you want to keep things IC, please refer to me as Professor of Cyberverse History and Robertopolitics at the University of Spongiformia, and not as founder or leader of MAD’s government.'' :-CirrusOfMalla 16:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC)